Apple Scented
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Elena is not the only doppelganger of Katherine. Elena has a twin sister named Elizabeth who can t help but fall in love with Damon Salvatore. Beth doesn t know what she is getting into but she can t resist getting on this crazy roller coaster ride of love. With none other than Damon Salvatore himself leading the way. But poor Damon can t resist her either, not with the way her...
1. Chapter 1 I smell Apples

Apple Scented

Summary: Elena is not the only doppelganger of Katherine. Elena has a twin sister named Elizabeth who can`t help but fall in love with Damon Salvatore. Beth doesn`t know what she is getting into but she can`t resist getting on this crazy roller coaster ride of love. With none other than Damon Salvatore himself leading the way. But poor Damon can`t resist her either, not with the way her Apple scent fills the air, will they survive the trials of this love or will it come to a fiery crash.

**Elizabeth Michelle Gilbert**

**Age: 17 (but Elena is older than her but 2 minutes)**

**Personality: She is a lot like Elena but she is more confident, cocky, courageous and spiteful. She never backs down from a challenge; she is very protective of her elder sister and possessive too. She is a trained fighter, she loves to sing just like Elena but music is her passion and unlike Elena she can play the guitar and the drums. She looks exactly like Elena except she has curly hair. She has a** **little Apple necklace that Elena gave her, and she never takes it off. By the way she also has this weird obsession with Apples, and she only plays with her necklace when she`s nervous or she`s bored as fuck. **

"**BOLD LETTERS INSIDE THE QUOTATION MARKS MEAN THAT THERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER MENTALLY"**

Chapter 1

I smell Apples

Elizabeth`s POV

Dear Diary,

Life has been a bitch since mom and dad died, me and Elena were in the car with them when it happened but somehow we survived and ever since me and Elena have been having nightmares of that day. So now Elena and I share a bed together so that when we have nightmares we can comfort each other. Even though I have my own room I can`t sleep unless Elena is sleeping next to me and neither can she. It`s been hard but I know mom and dad would not want us to mope around, they would want us to be happy so this semester is going to be different I can feel it. But leaves only one problem left Jeremy, my stupid younger brother has turned to drugs to get rid of the pain of losing mom and dad. Well I have to go Elena is about to have another nightmare and it about like 2:30 am and we got school tomorrow so I will write to you soon.

Signed

Elizabeth Michelle Gilbert

I sigh put way Elena`s and mine`s diary, I know its weird to share a diary but me and Elena share everything and plus we can`t hide anything from each other any ways because of our twin telepathy. It`s weird but we can feel when the others hurt or in danger and we can read and talk to each other through our minds. Nobody knows this but Bonnie, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. I put away the pink pen I as writing with and cuddle with my twiny and fall into a blissful sleep if you can even call it one.

**Hours later it is now 5:45 am **

I wake up not feeling Elena next to me, I sit up and look around my room where the hell could Elena have gone off to. I rub the sleep from my eyes stretch my arms and get out of bed in search for my sister. When the smell of coffee reaches me, so that's where she went. I walk down to the kitchen in my pajamas to see Elena making coffee. I smile and tip toe to my sister, looking at Aunt Jenna telling her to shush so that my cover isn`t blown and right when I am about to pounce on my sister she turns around and says "Nice try Beth but I could feel you were right behind me." She laughs

You see Twin telepathy I am telling you it is creep as hell. I smile at my twiny "A girls gotta try" I say laughing. She nods, saying "I picked out clothes for you if that's okay." I nod smiling, me and her love to match. I look at her outfit giggling she was wear our twin black leather jacket that said on the back in pink cursive letters _"Were tough, were strong and together were invincible, Ya I know were Twins." _Mom and dad got us those jackets for our birthday. Under the jacket she was wearing a black tang top with white jeans and black heeled boots. I nodded to her approving the outfit and went upstairs to get dressed. My outfit was the same as hers but I had a red tang top with the same boots as her but I red.

I brushed my teeth and headed back down stairs to eat breakfast with Elena. Aunt Jenna looks at us saying "Toast. I can make toast." I reply by saying "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena nodded agreeing with me. We turn around hearing Jeremy say "Is there coffee?" I nodded handing him a cup before pouring some for me and Elena. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" says Aunt Jenna nervously. "Were good" says Elena. Aunt Jenna looks through her purse saying"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

This time I answer her saying"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Aunt Jenna freaks out saying "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Elena and I push her out the door both of us saying "Then go. We'll be fine."We turn around to look at Jeremy saying "You ok?" He looks at us saying "Don't start." As he starts walking out the door, getting on his bike heading off to school.

I sigh giving up dragging Elena with me outside waiting for Bonnie to come pick us up. Holding Elena`s hand saying **"Lena we have to do something about Jeremy." **She sighs before looking at me replying **"I know Beth and we will but first we need to find out who got him into this." ** We stopped talking hearing a car honk at us, we turn to see Bonnie waving at us telling us to get in or we will be late. Elena slides in the front sit while I sit in the back. On the way to school Bonnie starts talking saying "So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Elena, Beth! Back in the car." I shake my head snapping out of it before looking a Bonnie saying "We did it again, didn't we? W-Were sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..." I trailed on.

Bonnie sighed before continuing "That I'm psychic now." I look at Elena before looking back at Bonnie. "Right. Ok, then predict something. About me and Beth." Elena said. Bonnie nodded getting this far off look saying "I see…." When suddenly something hits the car Bonnie stops the car looking at us saying "What was that? Oh, my god! Elena, Beth are you guys okay?" I grab Elena`s hand trying to calm down. "It`s okay, were fine." Lena replied. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said to us. I sigh before saying "Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Bonnie smiles saying "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you guys are going to be beyond happy."

I smile looking at Elena **"I hope she`s right." **My twiny nodded, replying **"Me too sis."**

**At school **

Bonnie parks the car and we head into the school looking around, I grab my twiny`s hand as we continue going down the hall way. We see Kelly bitch standing in the hall way. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks a hot- Can I still say "tranny mess"?" says Bonnie. I laugh saying "Totally agree with you Bons what is the world coming to now and days. I mean serious where are the hot guys and really what is Kelly bitch wearing." Elena and Bonnie laugh. "No, that's over." Says my twiny, I continue to laugh hearing Bonnie say "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

We turn around looking at Matt. Elena says "He hates me" while staring at him. I shake my head saying "That over is him living in self-pity." Bonnie says agreeing "That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits." I stop smiling seeing Caroline walk up to us, god she is so annoying and stuck up, she is also jealous of Elena. "Elena. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline says.

I let go of Elena`s hand and push my way through Caroline heading to go find Jeremy.

"Uh Beth are you okay? Why did you do that?" Caroline says to me. I snort saying "Don`t call me Beth you're not allowed to call me that only Bons and Twiny can call me that, now get out of my way." I was so angry that I pushed her and walked away, leaving Elena behind.

I walk outside seeing Jeremy with Vick Donavan, Matt`s sister. I sigh seeing him giving Vicki a pill bottle. I walk up to them hearing Jeremy say "Don't take more than two in a six-Hour window." I run towards them seeing my stupid ass ex Tyler walk up to them saying "Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crack heads." Vicki looks behind her seeing Tyler and smiles saying "Hey."

Tyler then looks at my brother saying "Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." It was just like Tyler to go and start a fight, what did I ever see in him. I smile hearing Jeremy say "Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Ya that's it you tell em J. Vicki steps in between them saying "Oh, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's and Elizabeth`s little brother." While hugging him.

Tyler laughs and smile saying "I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." I start laughing and that's when they noticed me. I look at Tyler and smirk saying smugly "O really Tyler you`d kick his ass. Well now I`d like to see you try, O wait that`s right I trained Jeremy myself how to fight. So the only ass kicking that will be happening is Jeremy pulling out a can of ass whopping and laying it on your sorry ass."

I look at Jeremy to see him smiling and laughing. I smile back at him grabbing his hand dragging him way to sit on the bleachers. I look at him "Jer your dealing now, I worried about you man, I miss hanging out with you your my brother Jer. I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. And I'm not mad at you for it because I know you're doing it to get over mom and dad but I am scared of losing you Jer, I'm worried you might OD or something." I said to him

"I get it Beth I'm going to try and stop but I don't promise anything okay." He said. I nodded, I mean at least he is going to make an effort to stop. I follow Jer inside, seeing Caroline left my twiny and Bons, I walk towards them seeing them behind the office. "Hey guys what did I miss." I asked them. "Nothin much." My twiny answered. "Hold up. Who's this?" Bons says. Elena and I follow her gaze to see a guy in a leather jacket and dark jeans talking to the secretary.

"All I see is back." Lena said. "Oooo I like his jacket." I said. Bonnie looks at me saying "Only would notice that Beth, I mean look at him we only see back but it's a hot back. And you only notice the jacket." I giggle saying "But off course Miss Bonnaaay." She laughs at me. "Okay Bons what do you sense about him." I say in mysterious creep voice. She laughs before saying "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Elena laughs at us asking. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" "Pretty much." Bons answer.

Then we hear some guy say "Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena looks at me before grabbing my hand and taking me into the boy`s bathroom. We hear some guy say "Whoa! Pants down, chick!" We ignore the guy and look at Jeremy.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena told Jeremy. Jer got mad at the accusation saying "No, I'm not." That didn't stop Elena; she continued pressing him "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Jeremy got pissed and yelled at Elena. "Stop, all right? You need to chill yourself, all right?"

I could feel Elena`s emotions and she was pissed off she yelled back at him "Chill myself? What is that, Stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

Jeremy yelled back at her "Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

I just give up on trying to calm Elena down, I stand there in the guy`s bathroom waiting for Elena to finish. Elena continued to scream at him saying. "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

Jeremy pushes pass her saying "I don't need this." And he leaves. Elena then grabs my hand and drags me out of the bathroom. When Elena bumps into a guy and I see Elena blush. I laugh at her mentally and say to her **"Twiny has a crush, twiny has a crush." **It causes Elena to blush even more, she glares at me saying **"Shut up."** I giggled at her and the Back boy says to Elena "Uh, pardon me. Um... Is this the men's room?"

Elena blushes replying "Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just- It's a long story. Just... Thank you." I laugh and drag her away to history class.

**History class**

We walk in and take our sit next to Bonnie in the back. And then Mr. Whatever his name is starts talking. I'm going to call him teach from now on.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." says. I drown him out telling my twiny that **"Hottie back boy from the bathroom incident is staring at you."**

**At the cemetery **

Elena and I sit in between our parent's tombs and I watch her write in our diary. I don`t bother trying to see what she wrote knowing I will get to read to later when it`s my turn to write. Suddenly a Raven lands on the tomb causing us to jump. I laugh saying "Oooo it's my favorite birdy a Raven the messenger of death" in a creepy voice trying to scare her but she looks at the bird and says "Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo! That's what I thought."

I hit Elena on the arm saying "Hey there's no need to be mean to Allen." Lena looks at me saying "Who the heck is Allen?" I sigh and face palm myself before continuing to answer her question. "Allen`s the Raven I named him after Edgar Allen Poe, because he wrote a poem about the Raven. That by the way is one of my favorites and I know it by heart."

She laughs at me and then jumps in my lap when Allen crows. Suddenly a mist surrounds us and Elena jumps off me and starts to run leaving me behind. I sigh staring at Allen not get scared at. I approach Allen holding my arm out to him telling him "It`s okay my stupid twiny left so you don`t have to be scared."

Allen fly's at me and lands on my wrist, I smile at him saying "Allen I must admit that was awesome you need to teach me how to scare her like that, you see I try to scare her but since were twins and we have this weird twin telepathy. But we can feel when the others hurt or in danger and we can read and talk to each other through our minds. Nobody knows this but Bonnie, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. And now you Allen."

I began petting him softly before placing a kiss on his beak. "Hey Allen would you like to go home with me." Allen crows at me causing me to smile. "Okay Allen I get it okay you can come." I said to him, placing another kiss on beak. "I am such a freak, I am talking to a raven that I named Allen and now I am asking him if he wants to go home with me. Yeah I am a freak, but any way mom did say I was always good with animals, unlike Elena they always seem to want to attack her. I wonder why?..." I said thinking out loud.

I walk back home feeling Elena already there, I look at Allen who is now perched on my shoulder and tell him "Allen if you want enter my house you need to hide in my jacket okay." I smile as Allen crows and hides in my jacket, he is such a smart bird.

I open the front door and was about to enter when Allen started moving around in my jacket. "Allen it`s okay you can come in." I whispered to him. He stops moving around as I entered the house walking by Elena and Aunt Jenna. Hearing the conversation as I walk by I hear Elena say "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill."

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Aunt Jenna replies. "Wait Elizabeth are you not going to the grill." I shake my head saying "No." And I continue my ascension up the stairs. I walk into my room locking the door. I then pull Allen out of my jacket and set him on the night stand while I take off my pants, my jacket and my shirt and lastly my shoes. I pick Allen up walking to the window sale to see Elena talking to Stefan. I laugh and look at Allen saying "It`s time to spy on my sister. Ha-ha how I love twin telepathy, I can sneak into her mind and see what she is talking about.

"Okay Allen listen up I'm going to repeat their whole conversation" I tell him.

ELENA: Oh.

STEFAN: Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... Strange.

ELENA: No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish.

STEFAN: Um, something like that. How's your leg?

ELENA: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?

STEFAN: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back.

ELENA: Oh, I must have dropped it. I- Thank you.

STEFAN: Don't worry, I didn't...read it.

ELENA: No? Why not? Most people would have.

STEFAN: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.

ELENA: You keep a journal?

STEFAN: Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.

ELENA: Yeah. I'm just gonna, Um, you don't have to stay out there.

STEFAN: I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?

ELENA: Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?

I look at Allen and start laughing before saying "I knew it Elena and Stefan sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g….." I sang.

**History class **

Twiny and I walk into history class and take our sits next to Bonnie in the back. The lesson begins as starts saying "The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

I laugh mentally looking at Bonnie, waiting for her reply "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." replies **"**Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

I look at Matt when he says **"**its ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." I laugh at loud, then Mr. Teach or should I say Tanner looks at me saying** "**Hmm. Elizabeth? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"Well Mr. Tanner I would love to but you see that's your job not mine" I answered. Smiling an everybody in the class starts laughing. Mr. Tanner glares at me before saying **"**I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elizabeth and Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I stop smiling and stand up and look at Mr. Tanner before saying "Yeah Mr. Tanner like the pain of losing your parents can be overcome during the summer right. O wait you wouldn`t know would you." And with that I walked out the class room. "Elizabeth Gilbert get back here where do you think you're going." Mr. Tanner screams at me. I look back and say "Where ever the fuck I want, your class was fun but it`s time for me to go."

And with that I left running outside the school, hot tears fall from my eyes as I push the door open running to the parking lot. I bump into someone and I was about to fall on the floor when I felt warm hands wrap around me. I look up wiping away my tears, and gasp O my god he is so delicious. With sliver bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

"Hey are you alright, why are you crying" said the sexy man holding me.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Apple at first sight

Chapter 2

Apple at first sight

**Recap:** And with that I left running outside the school, hot tears fall from my eyes as I push the door open running to the parking lot. I bump into someone and I was about to fall on the floor when I felt warm hands wrap around me. I look up wiping away my tears, and gasp O my god he is so delicious. With sliver bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

"Hey are you alright, why are you crying" said the sexy man holding me.

"**BOLD LETTERS MEAN THAT THERE TALKING MENTALLY"**

**Continue: **

Elizabeth`s POV

"I-I-I`m sorry I didn`t mean to run into you it was an accident. O but thanks for catching me, I would have been amazing friends with the floor if you hadn`t." I said to Mr. Sexy. While at the same time clutching my little Apple necklace that Lena gave me, I never take it off. By the way I have this weird obsession with Apples, I don't know why but I do, but either I only play with my necklace when I`m nervous or I`m bored as fuck.

Now moving on than this man, I mean this hunk of a man is making me so nervous, because I mean for real where did this Sexy ass man come from and how the hell did he get so good looking.

Damn that man is so fine, ummmm I could star at him all day and never get bored. He is what you call a sexy beast; you know what lets go Twilight on this bitch.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Mr. Sexy here was delicious enough to be a vampire. Second, there was part of me — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that longing for him in my bed. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with his Sexay hot ass.

"It`s all right. You must be Elena`s sister, I`m Damon. Damon Salvatore, Stefan`s big brother. I`m glad to finally meet you Elizabeth, my little brother goes on and on about Elena and I remember one time he said something about Elena having a twin sister. So it`s nice to finally meet you, I yet to meet this famous Elena of which he never shuts up about." I giggled at what Sexy said…No wait I mean Damon.

So I was right Stefan will be my brother-in-law. At least now I'm sure that I won`t have ugly nieces and nephews. I need to start secretly planning their wedding…Lol

O god his name is just as Sexy as him, I need to pray. O dear God please tell me you sent this delicious piece of man to be my husband and to be in my bed. I shake my head now is not the time for this I can think about his delicious muscles later.

"O Hi, I didn`t know Stefan had an older brother, he never mentioned you to my Twiny. But either way it's a pleasure to meet you. Hey by the way can I ask you something?" I responded looking into his gorgeous sliver blue eyes.

"Sure, go ahead." He answered bringing me closer into his chest. That's when I remembered that he was still holding me. And his voice don`t get me started it`s like having hear-gasms every time he speaks.

I smile showing him my only cute little dimple and say "You promise to answer truthfully, no lies." He laughs and god damn I can already feel my panties getting wet. I ignore it for right now, because I need to focus.

"I promise I won`t lie to you." Damon responded. I look at him and say "You better not or I will sick my Raven Allen on your hot ass."

O shit did I say hot ass, Crap what the hell was I thinking, and O yeah I remember now, I was thinking how eatable he looked in those jeans. O well too late now I can`t take it back now. Yeah, awkward turtle for sure right now, I wonder what he is thinking?

I look away nervously feeling a blush creep its way up my face. I look up after hearing him chuckle. O great I made a total fool of myself in front of him. He looks down staring back at me with an evil smirk on his Adonis like face, wait scratch that he is way better looking than Adonis, now moving on. Before saying "I swear not to lie, okay Beautiful."

Wait did I hear right did he just call me Beautiful, eeeeeheheeheh. Now is not the time to do my happy dance, I can do it later with Allen. "Well I wanted to know if you like to play pranks on your brother?" I asked

He starts laughing at me, so I look up and stare at him with my pouting face. He looks down staring back at me before smiling and saying "Man I love messing with Saint Stefan. Why do you ask? Do you have something in mind?"

I giggle, before I grab him by the black collar of his shirt, pulling him down to my face so I could whisper in his ear.

"Well you see I`m going to let you in on a little secret since I know for sure that my Twiny is going to become Mrs. Stefan Salvatore. Well the thing is that Twiny and I we have like some weird twin telepathy shit going on, and its creepy as fuck but we can feel when the others hurt or in danger and we can read and talk to each other through our minds. Nobody knows this but Bonnie, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Allen, Elena and now you. And of course you're going to tell Stefan which is totally okay cause I mean Twiny was going to tell him eventually. But the point is I can never prank my Twiny no matter how hard I try, cause she can feel where ever I`m at and so I need your help to prank Stefan and my Twiny." I whispered to him

I grew bolder and planted a kiss on his cheek before continuing to whisper. "I need you to swear not to tell anyone but Stefan about the creepy twin telepathy shit.

I let go of his collar and pulled back to see his reaction, and when I did, well let`s just say I need a new pair of underwear. He grabbed my face and whispered in my ear back to me. "No need to worry my little Apple, I will help you out and I promise to only tell Saint Stefan about your Twin Telepathy."

I shuddered as a response; looking away blushing my ass off, this guy is the best pussy tease of life. That's it you know I`m gonna marry him, I better hide him from Caroline I don't want that bitch stealing another one of my boyfriends.

Damon untangles his arms from me and grabs my hand dragging me deeper into the parking lot. I look at him questionably and was about to open my mouth and say something to him when my Twiny spoke to me **"Hey Beth where are you? You're in big trouble Mr. Tanner is freaking out and he is calling the principle. I am going to try and defend you he best I can but I`m worried about you."**

"Damon wait stop. It`s Elena she needs me to come back she said something about Mr. Tanner and him calling the principal, I need to go back I don't want her to get in trouble for something I did." I told Damon

He stopped and looked at me, pausing for a moment. "What exactly did you do that you're going to get in trouble for." He said eyeing me. I look away as the tears start coming back. I look up suddenly feeling two warm arms wrapped around me. "Damon" I whispered before burying my face in chest hugging him. I start crying before pulling away a little to explain.

"Well you see I was in history class with Mr. Tanner, Elena and Stefan when Mr. Tanner looks at me saying "Hmm. Elizabeth? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"And then I was like well Mr. Tanner I would love to but you see that's your job not mine" I answered him. And everybody in the class starts laughing. Mr. Tanner glares at me before saying "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elizabeth and Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." And that pissed me off so I stop smiling and stood up looking at Mr. Tanner before replying "Yeah Mr. Tanner like the pain of losing your parents can be overcome during the summer right. O wait you wouldn`t know would you." And with that I walked out the class room. "Elizabeth Gilbert get back here where do you think you're going." Mr. Tanner screamed at me. I look back and said "Where ever the fuck I want, your class was fun but it`s time for me to go."

"And that's when I ran away crying and bumped into you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Apple

Chapter 3

The Big Apple

**Recap:** "And then I was like well Mr. Tanner I would love to but you see that's your job not mine" I answered him. And everybody in the class starts laughing. Mr. Tanner glares at me before saying "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elizabeth and Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." And that pissed me off so I stop smiling and stood up looking at Mr. Tanner before replying "Yeah Mr. Tanner like the pain of losing your parents can be overcome during the summer right. O wait you wouldn`t know would you." And with that I walked out the class room. "Elizabeth Gilbert get back here where do you think you're going." Mr. Tanner screamed at me. I look back and said "Where ever the fuck I want, your class was fun but it`s time for me to go."

"And that's when I ran away crying and bumped into you."

"**BOLD LETTERS MEAN THAT THERE TALKING MENTALLY"**

**Continue:**

Damon`s POV

I can see why Stefan was captivated by these twins, well for the most part I am captivated by Elizabeth and I have yet to meet the famous Elena who has captured my brother`s heart. At first glance the two of them could be carbon copies of Katherine, but now looking closely this girl is nothing like Katherine, and thank God for that too.

Just by hearing Elizabeth talk you could tell that she is not Katherine and that she never will be. There is something about this girl that draws me in and I can`t help want to be near her. The most amazing thing about her is her scent it`s so irresistible, the smell of Green and Red Apples mixed together. My mouth can`t help but water at the smell, but yet I can`t bring myself to harm her, and the thought of harming her disgusts me and angers me.

As she talks I pay close attention to her plump cherry rose colored lips, the sudden urge to kiss her arises. I resist it while looking over her body, you could tell she was an athlete by her build, she had muscles but not too much that it was weird and unnormal-like to have, it was not too much or too little, it was just the right amount of muscle. Looking at her tank top you could clearly see that she had somewhat of a four pack and nicely rounded B cup Breast.

I listened closely to her story hearing her say "Well you see I was in history class with Mr. Tanner, Elena and Stefan when Mr. Tanner looks at me saying "Hmm. Elizabeth? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"And then I was like well Mr. Tanner I would love to but you see that's your job not mine" I answered him. And everybody in the class starts laughing. Mr. Tanner glares at me before saying "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elizabeth and Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." And that pissed me off so I stop smiling and stood up looking at Mr. Tanner before replying "Yeah Mr. Tanner like the pain of losing your parents can be overcome during the summer right. O wait you wouldn`t know would you." And with that I walked out the class room. "Elizabeth Gilbert get back here where do you think you're going." Mr. Tanner screamed at me. I look back and said "Where ever the fuck I want, your class was fun but it`s time for me to go."

"And that's when I ran away crying and bumped into you."

After listening to her story I got angry and for some reason I didn`t what her going back inside the school alone. So I decided that I might as well go in with her, I really have nothing better to do today and it would also piss off Stefan to see me with her.

I pulled her closer to my body liking the way she fit perfectly against me, I wiped away her tears before deciding to go for the kiss. I mean what the hell, why not Stefan is dating Elena so why not date Elizabeth. I mean either way something inside me told me that I would end up with Elizabeth anyway so why not speed up the process.

I grabbed her chin, pulling her face to look at me. I could hear her heart pounding with anticipation, and her scent becoming heavier, as the smell of arousal hit my nose. I smirked softly to myself knowing that I wasn`t the only one aroused.

I leaned in seeing no signs of rejection coming from her, her arms wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me down to her as we both leaned in closing the distance between our lips.

Elizabeth`s POV

O my God. Sexy is going to kiss me, I can`t believe it. I knew the Gods wouldn`t leave my ass hanging, I knew it they sent this God-like creature to me so I could keep him locked up in my room to keep alone for myself. O God here comes the part of me — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that longing for him in my bed.

Man it`s fun quoting Twilight…heheheh…lol. But I mean come on we all know that this man is way better looking than any of the Vampires in Twilight. Hell I would not be surprised if Damon`s sexy ass turns out to actually be a sexy Vampire. Hell I wouldn`t mind having a little Renesmee for myself if he was the father.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down closer to me and leaning in the gap between our lips disappeared. Our lips meet half way and as soon as mine touched his it was like shocks of electricity sipped through my body. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter, in which I gladly complied. Opening my mouth I allowed his tongue to take the top route into my mouth while I shyly took the bottom route.

I moaned softly against his lips, he tasted as amazing as he looked. I mean that was kind of expected but never in a thousand years would I have thought that he would taste so good. That reminds me I wonder how his ….. never mind I know I would probably find out eventually.

I pulled away not wanting to break the kiss but I mean I also didn`t want to suffocate to death. I looked up at him panting trying to catch my breath, before saying "That was….."

He smiled at me finishing my sentence with "Amazing." I nodded agreeing with him. Before grabbing his hand pulling him back towards the school remembering what Elena said.

"Damon will you come with me back into the school please… pretty please with red apple ice cream and green apple sprinkles on top. Please" I begged him looking at him with my cute puppy eyes.

He laughed before responding "Sure why hell not, and by the way interesting ice cream flavor you got there."

I giggled saying "I know but I have a weird obsession with Apples, it`s my weakness." He laughed saying "I could totally see you in your room with hundreds of Apples surrounding you."

I smiled before continuing to say "If only you knew the half of it."

I continue to hold his hand as I dragged him with me back inside the school walking straight to the principal's office.


	4. Chapter 4 Red Apple Vs Green Apple

Chapter 4

Red Apple vs. Green Apple

The Showdown

**Recap: **Man it`s fun quoting Twilight…heheheh…lol. But I mean come on we all know that this man is way better looking than any of the Vampires in Twilight. Hell I would not be surprised if Damon`s sexy ass turns out to actually be a sexy Vampire. Hell I wouldn`t mind having a little Renesmee for myself if he was the father.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down closer to me and leaning in the gap between our lips disappeared. Our lips meet half way and as soon as mine touched his it was like shocks of electricity sipped through my body. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter, in which I gladly complied. Opening my mouth I allowed his tongue to take the top route into my mouth while I shyly took the bottom route.

I moaned softly against his lips, he tasted as amazing as he looked. I mean that was kind of expected but never in a thousand years would I have thought that he would taste so good. That reminds me I wonder how his ….. Never mind I know I would probably find out eventually.

I pulled away not wanting to break the kiss but I mean I also didn`t want to suffocate to death. I looked up at him panting trying to catch my breath, before saying "That was….."

He smiled at me finishing my sentence with "Amazing." I nodded agreeing with him. Before grabbing his hand pulling him back towards the school remembering what Elena said.

"Damon will you come with me back into the school please… pretty please with red apple ice cream and green apple sprinkles on top. Please" I begged him looking at him with my cute puppy eyes.

He laughed before responding "Sure why hell not, and by the way interesting ice cream flavor you got there."

I giggled saying "I know but I have a weird obsession with Apples, it`s my weakness." He laughed saying "I could totally see you in your room with hundreds of Apples surrounding you."

I smiled before continuing to say "If only you knew the half of it."

I continue to hold his hand as I dragged him with me back inside the school walking straight to the principal's office.

"**BOLD LETTERS MEAN THAT THERE TALKING MENTALLY"**

Stefan`s POV

We all watched as Elizabeth walked out the door, I was shocked this girl just insulted a teacher and walked out. I have never seen such fire in anyone's eyes other than Damon`s, in my 143 years of life. I was amazed that this girl was Elena`s twin sister, Elizabeth had many qualities that were similar to Damon. It worried me yet excited me at the time, because for the first time in my life I believe Damon will meet his match.

I looked at the beautiful girl next to me that captured my heart in as little as no time at all. Elena`s eyes widen in worry and fear for her sister, yet even when she is distress she still looks adorable like the girl Bonnie I believe would say.

Mr. Tanner stopped teaching the class and dialed the principal`s office, everyone in the class had started whispering about the scene. Looking closely I noticed that Elena`s face had now shifted to a look of concentration, I raised an eyebrow at this. It looked as though she was trying to talk to somebody, which I didn`t understand because no sound had left her cherry lips.

I continued to stare at her listening to her new conversation with Bonnie. "Lena, have you talked to Beth yet? You know by using your freaky twin telepathy crap."

Interesting…. That explains a lot of things about her and Elizabeth.

"Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore please go to the principal's office now." I heard Mr. Tanner say. I looked up and nodded at the teacher grabbing Elena`s hand as we walked to the principal`s office.

Elizabeth`s POV

I sigh as push open the door and walk to Principal Morgan`s office. Holding Damon`s hand I lead the way in and as expected Morgan`s already waiting for me with the chair he had made just for me. It had my name written on the back of it and was placed right in front of his desk.

"Hi Morgan, I hear the weather is going to be amazing for the game tomorrow. By the way how's the wife." I said to him.

"Cut the crap Elizabeth. Why is it that I have to see your face in my office every day? What the hell did you do this time? And I swear Elizabeth if I find out it was you who stole all the Apples in cafeteria this morning I am going to call your Aunt again today." Morgan responded

"Hehhehehe Yeah about that." I said stepping back to hide behind Damon. "I didn`t do it…."

"Yeah and I suppose you didn`t paint the oranges to look like Apples either…." He said giving me a pointed look. "I guess the glory of whoever did this who go unclaimed." He trailed on.

I looked at Damon to see him smirking down at me. "I need to find whoever did that and give them props on it. That was a good one." He whispered to me.

I sighed and kissed his cheek and sat in my personal chair. "Why do you even bother to ask me if I did it? I mean of course I did it man there was exactly 164 Apples in that tray. There were 89 Green Apples, 53 Red Apples and 22 Yellow Apples. I couldn`t help it Morgan they were sitting there all alone, they were so lonely and they kept whispering to me to save them. I couldn`t resist but rest ashore the Apples are all in a safe place except 40 of them, there I a better place now… Apple heaven…" I said

"Hey Elena." I said not even turning around. "Beth, is this what you do when your not with me you steal Apples." Lena scolded me.

"Noooo….." I said avoiding eye contact. I look a Morgan hearing him sigh.

"Elizabeth you will not be allowed to cheer at tomorrow`s game." He said.

Yes Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah, I didn't want to cheer. But I have to pretend to be sad about it.

"But…" I trailed on. "No buts Elizabeth that's final." He said. "You are all free today from all your classes."

I grabbed Damon`s hand and as soon as we were outside I jumped on him and kissed him. "Yes I dot have to cheer, I don't have to cheer. Hahahahaaha." I sang whil pointing at Elena and doing my happy dance.

I smiled hearing Stefan and Damon laugh. "Hey Beth where did you hide all the Apples you stole." My twiny asked.

I giggled "Before pointing at the shopping cart next to Bonnie`s car. "BETH ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled taking off her heeled boot and started to chase me.

I giggled and ran around I circles around Damon. "BETH GET YOUR CRAZY APPLE STEALING ASS BACK HER OR I WILL LIGHT ALL THE APPLES ON FIRE!" My twin screamed.

I stopped running and stared at her before growling "Elena…touch them and you die allow with them." I was serious bro mama don`t like it when you threaten her babies.

"O SHIT BETH GET WAY FROM ME… BETH STOP STEP BACK….STEFAN SAVE ME, SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME…AAAAAAA" she screamed running away from me.

"MAMA DON`T LIKE IT WHEN YOU THREATEN HER BABIES NOW GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE BITCH….. AND STEFAN CAN`T SAVE YOU NOW ….MUAHAHAHAHA… OR HE WILL FACE THE WRATH OF DAMON…BECAUSE IT IS NOT FAIR TO HAVE BOYFRIEND INTERFERENCE." I yelled as she hid behind Stefan, who by the way was laughing his ass off along with Damon.


	5. Chapter 5 I like my Apples Steamy

Chapter 5

I like my Apples Steamy

**Recap:** I giggled and ran around I circles around Damon. "BETH GET YOUR CRAZY APPLE STEALING ASS BACK HER OR I WILL LIGHT ALL THE APPLES ON FIRE!" My twin screamed.

I stopped running and stared at her before growling "Elena…touch them and you die allow with them." I was serious bro mama don`t like it when you threaten her babies.

"O SHIT BETH GET WAY FROM ME… BETH STOP STEP BACK….STEFAN SAVE ME, SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME…AAAAAAA" she screamed running away from me.

"MAMA DON`T LIKE IT WHEN YOU THREATEN HER BABIES NOW GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE BITCH….. AND STEFAN CAN`T SAVE YOU NOW ….MUAHAHAHAHA… OR HE WILL FACE THE WRATH OF DAMON…BECAUSE IT IS NOT FAIR TO HAVE BOYFRIEND INTERFERENCE." I yelled as she hid behind Stefan, who by the way was laughing his ass off along with Damon.

Elizabeth`s POV

I got tired of chasing my sister so I grabbed the laughing Damon dragging him away from my sister and her boy toy… lol Poor Stefan hehehehehe…..Evil genius I am…I already have a prank in mind. "Beth where are you going?" I hear Lena scream as I drag my Sexy Evil prince away with me. I smirk evilly before saying. "Twiny do you really want to know? Because if you must know, I am kidnaping Damon so we could have hot kinky sex."

EWWWWWW Gross T.M.I." she screamed at me from the other side of the parking lot. I start giggling at her and look up at Damon wanting to see his face. I smiled evilly seeing an evil smirk on his face. Kissing him lightly we begin our silent walk to my house. As we walk my mind begins to wonder on how as soon as I get to my room I would be kissing Damon and have very heated make out session. I smile thinking about it, I stopped daydreaming when I feel some one poking my face. What the hell, I look next me staring at Damon with a what the fuck look.

He smirks before saying in a smug voice "Daydreaming about me Sweetheart." I blush looking way hearing him laugh at me. I look up noticing were at my front door, O Damon paybacks a bitch…...hehehehe…I`m called a cock tease for nothing.

I drag Damon up to my room locking the door, I give him a seductive smile before pushing him down onto my bed. I straddled him wrapping arms around his neck, kissing his sexy lips. I nibbled on his bottom lip before running my tongue along it, just waiting. No scratch that dying to taste him again, I smile feeling his mouth open allowing my long awaited tongue to meet his. I moaned softly against his lips as our tongues played with each other. It was like electricity flowed through my body, and for the first time in my life I wasn't scared anymore.

After my relationship with Tyler I was scared to be in a relationship. Tyler lefted me broken an abused, I never told Elena but he was the reason I started training at the Dojo again. But right here right now, for the first time I felt safe and secure. I felt loved and for some reason even though I just meet Damon something tells me that these was meant to be.

I pulled back breaking the kiss, panting trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Damon and held back a smile.

He actually looked somewhat surprised. "What evil scheme are plotting behind my back?" He questioned me with a look. I just grinned at him like a mad woman. He sighed, rolling his eyes, picking me up. He placed me beside him on the bed and my lips twitched in amusement. As I tried not to laugh at the look on his face, I pouted at him.

"Awh don't be like that." I said, watching him take a deep breath before looking over at me. "Come on. Let's do something. I'm bored." I said with a twinkle of mis shift in my eyes before looking over his chest. He arched a brow and I smiled evilly.

"Well I don't know what you're thinking.. but no." he said and I frowned, moving so I was straddling his lap once again. "Awh why not?" I asked, running my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest and back up to slide across his muscled biceps. Wow, was all I thought, he is perfect in every way….to perfect….but who gives a shit. I ain`t complaining, I mean who would Damon makes Adonis look like a fucking sasquatch. "Beth.." he warned, giving me a disapproving look.

I giggled looking up at him with an innocent look. "What?" I asked, my hands sliding under his shirt and across his hard abs and chest. That must have sparked something to life within him because the next thing I know my back was pushed into my bed. He spun us so fast that in an instant he was laying on top of me and had my wrists pinned above my head before I could even realize what was happening.

"You don't want to get into this with me." He said, his voice gruff and husky. Thanking the Gods for giving me such a man, as I shudder at the sound of his voice and oh so very attractive his voice is. Shit man I already need new panties, how does he do that, he must be a freaking Sex G od.

His lips went to my ear, his voice again hot and seductive. "Because once I start, I don't stop. Not until I've got what I wanted." My heart was pounding in my ears and I realized that was exactly what I wanted. His eyes were searching mine and wicked grin spread over his face. "But you'd like that. Wouldn't you?" Somehow I was able resist his Godly charms.

"Would you?" I said back in a seductive and smug tone as I grinded into him. I smirk hearing him groan softly into my ear. I continued wiggling beneath him, knowing it would drive him crazy. He just smirked, tightening his hold on my wrists and pressing his body closer against mine, forcing me further into the cushions of the bed. I bit my lip, determined not to show him how much I loved that. I wasn't very successful though as a small moan escaped my lips.

"Last chance." He whispered huskily, his lips so close to mine. I was having trouble thinking, his intense gaze erasing any thoughts I should have been having. Like that maybe I`m not ready for this or I'd regret this. You know like something along those lines. But like I said before having him so close to me just set my body on fire. And before my brain even had a chance to try and think of anything, his lips were on mine, thoroughly blocking out any other thoughts but him.

I struggled against him trying to free my restrained hands, just wanting to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer but Mr. Sexy here wouldn't allow it, keeping a tight grip on my wrists. I smirked into the kiss noticing my legs were free and I locked them around his waist, pressing him even closer to me. He pushed my lips open and his tongue tangled with mine, eliciting a light moan from me, our lips moving together.

I was gasping for air by the time he moved his lips to my neck. He sucked and grazed his teeth along my skin, practically driving me to the brink, making me go insane. I arched my back, still trying to free myself wanting to have some control over him. He paused for a moment pulling back, and pushed me back down to the bed.

His vibrant platinum silver blue eyes were wild filled with desire and lust. And I`m pretty sure my honey brown eyes were just as clouded with desire and lust. Something must have clicked in that head of his though, because I watched as he visibly started to calm. "We should stop." he said calmly and part of me sank back in disappointment while my other half was relieved. I would regret it if I hooked up with Damon. I just wasn't that type of girl and in this moment I was kind of wishing I was that type of girl but that was silly and stupid thinking.

I pouted at him but nodded anyways, before kissing his lips softly and pulled back. I smiled at him thinking Holy Hell how was I so lucky as to get a guy like this. I smiled back a genuine one too. Before saying to me "We should go out on a date just you and me. Alone. What do you think?"

I giggled before grabbing him by the collar pulling him into a passionate kiss. I pulled back smirking at him saying "Does that answer your question Bad Boy."

He smirked at me grabbing my chin kissing my lips softly before nibbling on my ear. I shuddered at he continued to nibble on my weak spot, I could feel him smiling as he whispered softly. "I guess it does."

"Damon." I moaned out as he nipped at my neck. I bit my lip hearing a seductive growl leave his talented lip. I continued biting on my lip trying to stop the moans from leaving my lips as he continued sucking and biting on my neck. It got to the point that I bit my bottom lip so hard that it started bleeding.

I stopped torturing my lip as Damon stopped his menstruations and pulled back to look at me. He gripped my hair painfully pulling my up to look at him. His other hand caressed my cheek as he licked the blood off from my lips. He kissed with so much force and passion that I could have sworn I saw the stars. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to bite and nibble on my bottom lip licking off the new blood as it spilled out of the small cut.

He pulled back panting baring his face in my neck trying to catch his breath. I was panting just as badly as he was, as I slowly started to catch my breath I ran my fingers through Damon`s silky smooth café colored brown hair. I clutched his hair holding in a moan as licked the column of neck kissing once on the spot wear my collar bone and neck meet. He pulled back pressing his forehead against mine.

I smiled hearing him pant out softly "Gods your beautiful. You know that." I smiled looking into his lovely eyes. As one of my hands played with is hair while the other caressed his cheek. "Where are you taking me on our date Damon." Pecking him on the lips. The only thoughts that are going through my head right now are about him and how lucky I was to find him.

Damon smiled at me staring into my eyes before replying "It`s a surprise Sweetheart. You`ll find out soon enough. But for now I got to go I hear Stefan ad Elena coming up stairs. Leave your window unlocked for me, I`ll be back. " I smiled kissing him one last time watching him open my window. I shoot up from the bed grabbing his face and pulling his down into a passionate kiss before pushing him out the window.

Well I`m done, how is it, is it good. I hope so I loved all the reviews I got and I wanted to say thanks for reviewing it really motivate me, to continue writing the story. Plus I loved the ideas I got from the reviews so I decided to use them. And by the way my you guys are amazing and reviews give me a lot of support. And I wanted to apologies for taking too long to update. Well I hoped you loved this chapter.

Signed

Yours truly

PrincessBraVegeta


End file.
